Songs form Stories
by WatchOutThatBowtie
Summary: A series of tiny one-shots about the Doctor and River. Each one is written within the time limit of a random song from the multitude on my iPod.  I'd love to know what you think! Unfortunately, I don't own Doctor Who.
1. Adventures in Solitude

**Adventures in Solitude  
><strong>The New Pornographers

_We thought we lost you_

_We thought we lost you_

_We thought we lost you_

_Welcome back_

_..._

There was an explosive crack from behind him. A familiar sound, vexing as always. Such a _cheap _way of time travel. He could bet on its owner.

"Jack, are you really going to make me disable that again?" he said, turning around. But what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

A woman stood in front of him, hands on her hips, grinning in her impish way. Her infamous hair was even more electric than usual, spraying up around her face and head. His breath caught in his throat. He hadn't seen her in years.

"Hello, sweetie."


	2. Hero

**Hero  
><strong>Regina Spektor

_No one's got it all_

_No one's got it all_

_..._

"I never would have foreseen this, you know," she says quietly, tangled up in his arms and their bed sheets.

"Foreseen what, River?" he asks, twisting so that he can watch her face as she answers.

"This. You and I. Exactly what time would do to us."

She says it lightly, but her voice is heavy with what might have been.

He only holds her closer, wondering why she'd given everything for him. Until her voice issues from where she's huddled into his chest.

"Don't change a thing."


	3. Bedroom Eyes

**Bedroom Eyes**

Dum-Dum Girls

_I fear I'll never sleep again_

_I fear I'll never sleep again_

_I fear I'll never sleep again_

_I fear I'll never sleep again_

_..._

He woke before her. She always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Not running around shooting, solving riddles, or just being his impossible wife. After well over 1000 years, he rarely slept well, constantly plagued by thoughts of those who'd given themselves for him. Those who'd given their existence just so he could continue. With a pang, he thought of her membership among this intolerably massive group.

Yet again, the guilt and pain tore at him. She had never done anything to deserve such a life. Never come looking for agony and pain. But it found her. These thoughts began to drown him.

She woke later, alone with her memories.


	4. We End Up Together

**We End Up Together**

The New Pornographers

_And you looked_

_Like you were saying something_

_And you looked_

_Like you were saying something_

_..._

She looked up and grinned at him. It was always exciting, always thrilling, always fantastic. Every time.

Once, she would've shaken her head. Called him wrong. Ignored his brilliants stories.

She had once believed only in the possible. She'd been trained, conditioned to be everything he wasn't. Her captors had blinded her.

How could one man, one mad, impossible man change her entire mind? Change everything she'd ever been, or thought she would be?

But it didn't matter.

They'd ended up together.


	5. By The Sea

**By The Sea  
><strong>Mrs. Lovett – Helena Bonham Carter  
>Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street<p>

_By the sea, Mr. Todd_

_That's the life I covet_

_By the sea Mr. Todd_

_Ooh, I know you'd love it!_

_..._

"Ever think about what could happen?"

"Ah, don't get me started, my love."

"No, I want to know! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You are insatiable, do you know that?"

"Ah, but you love it."

"I most certainly do not!"

"Do so! Do so, do so, do so!"

"Shut up, you child."

"Never."


	6. Underground

**Underground  
><strong>Washington

_When I'm gone, don't bury me_

_I will not lie under this town_

_Will not lie where I can't see_

_Please don't put me underground_

_..._

She lay next to him on the blanket. The Singing Towers emanate around her, the most beautiful sound she's ever heard. Tears of joy and awe begin to prick her eyes. Happiness permeates her being, for an older Doctor is with her tonight, and she's grateful. It's been fun teasing the young him, but she missed the understanding of _her_ Doctor.  
>River Song turns her head, only to find her Doctor next to her.<br>Tears streaming down his face.

He lay next to her on the blanket. That Singing Towers ring out around him, the saddest sound he's ever heard. This would be the last time she'd ever see him. See her Doctor. The one who loved her to the end of the universe.  
>And he couldn't tell her.<br>He watches her wonder at the music, and feels tears of loss begin to roll down his face.  
>She turns toward him, tears of wonder flowing from her own eyes.<p>

They hold each other closer, crying tears that are infinitely apart.


	7. Mushaboom

**Mushaboom  
><strong>Feist

_Collect the moments one by one_

_I guess that's how the future's done_

_..._

The blue box materialised inside her cell for the first time in days. She sat up, immediately alert. Quickly, she sized her diary from its prime position on the bed. Shooting looks around, her eyes alighted on the guard. He was stunned into paralysis.

New this week. Poor thing.

She smirked, knowing exactly what he was thinking. But any second now he'd come to his senses and raise the alarm.

So she ran, laughing as she vanished inside her home.


	8. Here is my CoPilot

**Here is my Co-Pilot  
><strong>Holly Throsby

_Here is a team I've got_

_Here is my co-pilot_

_Here it's in my blood_

_..._

"River! Did you just press something?"

"Of course not, dear. I would never."

She smiled innocently up at him, the sarcasm in her voice known only to her. He narrowed his eyes, then snapped back to attention, running and twirling and swishing around the console. Pushing buttons here and pulling levers there. She followed behind, quickly and quietly correcting his mistakes.

Sometimes, he just didn't pay attention.

She mentally sighed; unable to count the number of times she'd prevented a mishap.

But sometimes she didn't pay attention.

She reached for a switch to flip, when a hand darted put and grabbed her wrist.  
>"Caught you!"<p> 


	9. Train Under Water

**Train under Water  
><strong>Bright Eyes

_And the Song_

_She could not save you_

_She'd fallen down too_

_..._

"Doctor!"

Her scream rent the air, shredding it in two. She watched him tumble, body twisting and writhing in pain.  
>No living thing could survive that fall.<br>Not even a Time Lord.  
>He would dissapear. Vanish.<p>

River Song stared, disbelief and shock written across her face. She refused to believe it. Her grief twisted itself across her features, causing tears of her own to mingle with the ones falling from the sky.

"No. No, no, no, no."

She fell to her knees, weighed down with pain. It twisted out from her heart, tendrils wrenching her whole body apart. Time continued to tick past, and she felt like she was being turned inside-out wth every passing moment.  
>She would never have the strength to stand again. Never be able to continue.<br>He could never come back.

"Hi honey, I'm home."

She raised her head, disbelievingly. There was no possible way he could have survived that fall. And yet there he was, arms outstrectched towards her.

"My impossible man," she breathed quietly, before running into his arms. She embraced him tightly, as if to confirm his existence.

"Ahh, River, need to breathe!"

She let go and stepped back, drinking in the sight of him alive.

Then she slapped him hard across the face.


	10. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek  
><strong>Imogen Heap

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going_

_on_

_. . ._

_What did you say?_

_That it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is_

_..._

"So, where are we this time? Done the Bone Meadows? That was fun, that was. What about Rewind? Nightmare. I don't think my knee will ever recover. Oh, wait, wait, wait! What about Harold Holt? I still think that was your fault, by the way,' he said, looking up from his book. His eyes were lost in their past adventures, waiting for her confirmation. She stared blankly at him, brows slightly furrowed.  
>"What? What is it?" he asked, curious. Her face remained frozen in that odd, unsure expression that so didn't suit her. Her gaze swept over him, taking in his appearance.<p>

Suddenly, he frowned, irritated. "I'm not taking it off. For goodness sake, bowties are _cool,_" he insisted, for what felt like the tenth time that week.

Her face broke the tension. She smiled and laughed lightly.

"No, it's not that. Although I do disagree with your previous statement."

"River!"

Her laughter filled the air again, and the Doctor started. It was different to her usual ring. As if she felt slightly out of her depth.

"You haven't answered my question. Where are we?" he asked again.

She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! Do I have to spell it out for you?" he teased, playfully pulling her elbow.

"Considering the last time I saw you, I gave up all my regenerations, that would be rather nice."

The Doctor's grin vanished. "Oh. I see."

"About time. Now, what did you ask? I don't understand. Doctor?"

He looked at her again. He'd known this her was young. But to only have met him once...

Well, he'd make this the best-next meeting ever.

"Right, all will be explained. But first, an adventure! You'll love me yet, River Song."

"What?" she smiled, eyes puzzled by him, but excited by the prospect of an adventure.

"Oops," he grinned at her as he opened the TARDIS doors with a flourish. "Spoilers!"


	11. 5 Years Time

**5 Years Time  
><strong>Noah and the Whale

_I'll look at you and say it's the happiest I've ever been_

_I no longer feel I have to be James Dean_

_And she'll look at me and say 'you know, I feel all pretty happy too_

_I'm always pretty happy when I'm just kicking back with you.'_

_..._

"Can we go to Alfava Metraxis? I've always wanted to see a Maze of the Dead."

"No! No, no, no!" the Doctor shouted. River looked up, pouting.

"Why?"

"Uh … let's just say ... Spoilers!"

Her face fell. "Oh. Oh well." She frowned, irritated.

"Doctor Song, don't sulk. That's my thing," he teased. She didn't smile.

"River? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, frustrated. She was searching for the right words, and whatever they were seemed to bother her.

"Doctor? Have you ever been jealous of yourself?"

He laughed and tapped her lightly on the nose.

"You have no idea."


	12. A Million Years

**A Million Years  
><strong>Alexander Ebert

_I love you like_

_Grave danger_

_Like moonshine in disguise_

_..._

"Good morning, sweetie."

River Song smiled sleepily up at him. The early morning light flooded through the window, lighting up the dust motes as they danced across the empty space.

"Yes, it is."

He grinned down at her, arms wound around her bare shoulders. Her hair flickered and shone, the light catching and bouncing off her ringlets.

"What shall we do today, my love? Save species? Solve impossible riddles? _Run_?"

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. His hands ran across her back as her own flew to his hair. He pulled her closer, loving the sensation. He felt a smile tilt her lips, pressed as they were to his.

She withdrew, slightly breathless.

"Oh. Well, I think that can be arranged."


	13. I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

**I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do  
><strong>ABBA

_I can't conceal it_

_Don't you see?_

_Can't you feel it?_

_..._

This was her twentieth anniversary and his seventy-second. She kissed him happily, assuring him of her love and devotion. He kissed her back, a little more forcefully, and she felt her heart beats increase. They were twined together, hands in each other's hair. The sensation spread from her mouth to her stomach, her head to her toes. She was tingling all over. Finally, they broke apart to breathe.

"Ooh, I could just kiss you all day!" River said, grinning as she leaned towards him playfully.

"And I you, Doctor Song."

She looked up at him, a glint in her eye.

"Is that a hint, Doctor?"  
>He grinned his impish grin at her, eyes sparking.<p>

"It most certainly is."


	14. Christmas Lights

**Christmas Lights  
><strong>Coldplay

_Those Christmas lights_

_Light up the street _

_Maybe they'll bring her back to me_

_And then all my troubles will be gone_

_..._

The hearth fire cracked and spat. Amy Pond sat on her big couch, swathed in a ridiculous Christmas jumper. From the kitchen door, Rory called out something about the ham. She sighed and answered half-heartedly. Staring into the fire, she knew Rory was just trying to take her mind off their absence. But it couldn't change the fact that they weren't here. She missed them. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed, aching for the buoyancy and idiocy of her best friend and the warm laughter and teasing of her daughter. The lights on her Christmas tree flickered dully.

Until there was a knock on the door.

"Pond!"

"Hello, mother!"


	15. LIFEGOESON

**L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
><strong>Noah and the Whale

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N. _

_What you don't have now will come back again_

_You've got heart_

_And you go in your own way_

_. . ._

_I'll pay a high price_

_To have no regrets_

_And be done with my life_

_..._

The sun shone down brightly, illuminating the blades of grass and making them glint. Light flowers, no smaller than a human eye, were dotted all over the small park. Scraggy weeds sprung up at odd intervals, but they were few and far between. The whole park was teeming with life.

But upon closer inspection, not all was as it seemed.

There were odd, even depressions in the ground. Not large in size, and consistent in their intervals.

There were two pairs, one slightly smaller than the other.

The occupants of the footsteps were up ahead; a small girl dressed all in purple and a woman with elegant white robes. The girl had piercing, happy eyes. One look at them betrayed her brilliant mind. The woman had corkscrew hair that spiralled erratically around her head. It was as if her eyes were completely different shades, all at once.

The pair sat together, on a blanket in the park, soaking up the sun.

The young girl seemed to ask for something, smiling pleadingly. The woman sighed, but was unable to prevent a grin from spreading at the corners of her mouth. She pulled out an old, tattered book with a striking blue cover. It fell open to a worn page.

The woman picked it up gently and, smiling, began to read.


	16. Lost in the Moment

**Lost in the Moment  
><strong>Daniel Lee Kendall

_I kept staring at you for too long_

_I felt so clumsy trying to get your attention_

_Oh, my stomach turned right over_

_Every time you turned your head towards me_

_Oh, __I got so lost in the moment_

_And nearly told you all about how I_

_I think I'm falling_

_For you_

_..._

The Doctor watched her effortlessly pilot his beautiful ship. Her knee-length cream dress floated and twirled around her as she spun, elegantly pressing switches and pulling levers.

She was impossible. Incredible.

And he was slightly terrified of her.

He knew that they would eventually become something very important. How, or even why, he didn't know. Yet.

Upon reconsideration, terrified was an understatement.

She caught his eye and winked impudently.

He blushed, tripping over his own feet as he ran to join her.


	17. Lover & Soldier

**Lover/Soldier  
><strong>Washington

'_Cause maybe people in love are all on the dame side when they fight_

_And everyone's raging and wailing and screaming for war_

_..._

The Doctor watched from a distance. About twenty feet in front of him, River Song was twirling her gun, firing effortlessly at her enemies. It was almost a dance, the way she moved to elegantly. As if she didn't need the floor to support her. She seemingly hovered just above the ground, twisting her body so that she might fire at every oncoming opponent.

Finally, the last creature lay still.

Although he hated her gun, he understood its necessity. He also had to admit she was incredible in action.

But he could never tell her that.

"Hello, dear," he said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Hello, sweetie."


	18. Myriad Harbour

**Myriad Harbour  
><strong>The New Pornographers

_Someone somewhere asked me_

_Is there anything in particular I can help you with?_

_All I ever wanted help with _

_Was you_

_..._

They ran, hand in hand, into the TARDIS, the door shutting quickly behind them. Although breathless from running, River Song was doubled over laughing. She was clutching the hat stand, as the Doctor ran to the console and began to twist dials and flick switches at top speed. Finally, her laughter subsided enough for her to regain her footing and walk over to him. However, upon seeing him, she let out another shriek of mirth. He glared up at her, irritated.

"Sorry, sweetie," she managed to say.

" 'Sorry' doesn't cut it, River dearest. It was my favourite tie!"

She let out another snort as he continued to ramble.

"I mean, who even invents a plant that feeds only off bowties? It's a crime!"

She laughed even louder at the memory.


	19. Us

**Us  
><strong>Regina Spektor

_Then they'll give us a talking to_

_Because they've got years of experience_

_..._

"Come, River Song. There are adventures just waiting to be had."

At his words, she grinned and jumped up. A new night, a new adventure. Or several, if she was lucky.

"Well, what're we waiting for? I'd like an adventure very much, thank you," she said, eyes twinkling at the prospect. He smiled at her excitement and raised his hand. She looked at him, a mixture of curious and expectant.

He clicked his fingers.

The TARDIS doors flew open, bathing her in light.

He eyebrows shot up, an incredulous expression forming across her face.

"I didn't know you could do that!" River Song exclaimed.

"I know you didn't. But don't you _dare_ forget it."


	20. Sophia

**Sophia  
><strong>Laura Marling

_Where I've been lately's no concern of yours_

_Who's been touching my skin?_

_Who have I been letting in?_

_Shy and tired eyes are mine_

_Today_

_..._

"Doctor Song, your most coveted presence would be greatly –" The Doctor, dressed in his finest suit, stopped talking suddenly as he bounded out of the TARDIS. He'd come to take River Song on an adventure - specifically a cruise across space on a star liner run by six-armed aliens – the service was some of the best in the galaxy.

Yet here she was; fast asleep on her cold, sparse prison bed.

So much for enigmatic and vivacious. Right now, she looked like she'd run a thousand miles. Frowning, he checked the date.

Oh.

She _had_ actually run a thousand miles. He remembered that adventure vividly. Quite frankly, he'd rather not. It had taken him _days_ to recover. No wonder she was sleeping.

Attempting to be quiet, he slowly opened the TARDIS door. Slipping inside, he jumped up to the console, already setting the coordinates for another place.

"And just where do you think you're going, sweetie?"


	21. Spanish Temper

**Spanish Temper  
><strong>Washington

_When will you kill me_

_When will you kill me_

_When will you kill me_

_I'm not afraid _

_Of your heart_

_..._

River Song sat cross-legged in a dark corner of the Luna University library, leafing through scraggy, old papers. Next to her was a small lamp, pooling light around her work.

So far, her research of the Doctor had proved difficult at the best of times, but after hours upon hours of searching, she'd found a sheaf of decaying files filled with potential information. After weeks of painstaking restoration, she was now able to make out the faint lines scrawled across the first page. It seemed to be a sort of poem.

_Tick, tock, goes the clock_

_He cradled and he rocked her_

_Tick, tock, goes the clock_

'_Till River kills the Doctor._


	22. Town Called Malice

**Town Called Malice  
><strong>The Jam

_Stop apologising_

_For things you've never done_

_..._

The town sprawled out before them as River strode out of the TARDIS. Her high-heeled boots clacked on the cobblestones of the street. Behind her, a man poked his head out of the blue box.

"River! Wait!"

She ignored him, and continued to stride forward. The Doctor sighed and followed her. She continued to a small bench and sat down. Her face was disfigured by irritation and anger.

"Look, I'm sorry, but give me a break! I haven't even done anything yet!" said the Doctor, exasperated.  
>River made a noise of discontent through her nose as he sat down beside her.<br>"River! Please?"

She looked across at him. His face was pleading and childlike.  
>"Oh, all right," she snapped. He breathed a sigh of relief. How was he to know his future self would break the present he'd just given her?<p>

"But _I'm_ flying her home, then."

He rolled his eyes. She was such a _woman_.


	23. Sweet Little Bird

**Sweet Little Bird  
><strong>Carmen Townsend

_Before I could be sure_

_He turned just like you and _

_Flew away_

_..._

_Run!_

That was the only thought that flew through his mind as he pulled the switch. He knew he didn't even have to tell her. She'd know.

He turned away from the pending explosion and began to sprint, listening for her footfalls behind him. But none came. About halfway up the corridor, he stopped, stressed and irritated.

She was stooped on the floor, removing her shoes. Raising her head, River Song grinned cheekily at his worried expression. She rose gracefully to her feet, swishing past him impossibly fast, her ridiculously high heels clutched in her hand.

He rolled his eyes and raced her to the TARDIS.


End file.
